Misunderstandings
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Sebastian throws himself at Blaine and Kurt misunderstands the situation. Sad and Angsty. Angry!Kurt. HAPPY ENDING!Songfic or just gleetastic! . Klaine. Not Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstandings: A Klaine Break Up story**

* * *

Setting: Set back when Sebastian was actively perusing Blaine (before midseason 3 finale) and Blaine didn't realize he was evil (before Michael)!

Summary: Sebastian throws himself at Blaine and Kurt misunderstands the situation. Sad and Angsty. Angry!Kurt. HAPPY ENDING!Songfic (or just gleetastic!). Klaine. Not Cannon**.(I recommend scrolling down to the bottom for a link to the music in the fic and playing it when the song occurs in my story)!**

Spoilers: Not much, I guess parts of the first half of season three.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Kurt's POV:

They say that ignorance is bliss. Maybe if I'd called ahead instead of trying to be spontaneous and romantic I would not be currently tearing out the decorations on the inside of my locker and crying my eyes out in an empty hallway. Maybe I wouldn't be heartbroken. Maybe I wouldn't have caught Blaine cheating on me with Warbler Sebastian Smythe. Less than forty minutes ago I was using my spare key (yes, I have the spare key because his parents aren't home much so they can't really do anything about it) to open the front door the Anderson household. Less than forty minutes ago I was in a perfectly happy and stable relationship. At least, I thought I was. For all I knew he'd been cheating since he met Sebastian at Dalton weeks ago.

I didn't see it coming though. I think blindsided is the term that is appropriate for walking into your boyfriend of almost one year's house and find him lip-locked with another guy on his couch. They broke off as soon as they heard the strangled gasp I couldn't keep from escaping and Blaine's eyes widened like he was as surprised as I was that he was kissing another guy. Maybe he was just surprised he got caught. Sebastian just quirked an eyebrow looking like he just wanted to watch the show that was bound to happen. And boy did it happen.

I don't really remember much of what I said or even much of what he said. He kept trying to grab at me and I keep pushing him away. I was crying, like I am now, but not as hard. Now I was sobbing. He said it wasn't what it looked like; he said that I needed to let him explain. I walked out. No, I stormed out. Rachel Berry would have been proud. I barely remember driving to the school. It was a twenty minute drive at least and somewhere in the back of my mind I am hoping that I didn't run any red lights or hit any squirrels. Those worries are not at the front of my mind right now though, never mind the worry that the school should probably be locked up this late at night.

So here I was slumped on the floor of a hallway of McKinley High with torn up pieces of clipped magazine, that once spelled out courage, and sobbing over a picture of Blaine's Dalton yearbook photo, from before we met, whose glass covering was now shattered in my rage. I was gripping at its frame so tight that I was pretty sure the glass had cut my fingers. I was seeing red, but I wasn't sure if it was blood or anger. I was numb. I couldn't feel pain in my fingers because my heart hurt so much that it was the only thing I could feel. I closed my eyes.

"_Blaine_."

Blaine's POV:

"Get out!" I shouted at Sebastian as soon as I walked back into my house. I'd run out after Kurt but he'd driven away. Sebastian stood up from where he'd be sitting.

"Listen, Blaine," He said raising his hands in a pacifying gesture, "I know that you're upset right now and maybe jumping you like that wasn't the best way to express my feelings toward you but I-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. I didn't want to see him or hear him. I just wanted him gone. I should never have let him come inside in the first place. I was trying to be nice because he was a Warbler and once a Warbler always a Warbler, right? I mean, they were my friends so there was no reason why the new guy and I couldn't be friends too. I knew that Kurt was a little possessive around him but I didn't feel anything for him so I figured maybe by hanging out with him he would get the signal that it wasn't mutual. But no, instead he had to go and throw himself at me. He decided that the best course of action would be to grab me by my face and kiss me hard on the mouth the second I sat down on the couch. Then the universe decided it would be funny to have my boyfriend walk in on us. There shouldn't even be a "us" to walk in on. There is no "us"!

"Get out!" I repeated gesturing out the door I was holding open. He frowned and looked at the floor as he shuffled out. Once on the porch he turned back opening his mouth like he wanted to say something. I shut the door.

Then I slumped against the door and slid to the floor. I can't believe that Kurt just walked in on my cheating. I mean, I wasn't really cheating, but that was what it looked like. I hurt him and I never wanted to do that. I loved the guy! Now he thinks that I want to be with Sebastian! This is so screwed up. He was crying and shaking, sort of like I was now.

Crap! He was driving! He was in no state to drive! It didn't matter if he was mad at me, I needed to call his house and make sure he got home safe. I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my cell phone of my desk. His home phone was favorited in my contact list and within seconds Finn picked up the phone.

"Hullo?" He asked.

"Finn? Its Blaine. Listen, did Kurt make it home okay?"

"Uh, was he headed here? I mean, he told me he was going to your house and both our parents are out of town and I know yours never are around so I figured he'd just spend the night."

"No, listen. There was, err, I mean we, I kinda-" I broke off with a sigh and started over, "We had a fight alright? He stormed off and he was upset and I'm just really worried about him driving like that. So could you tell me he got there safe, please."

"Oh geeze. I haven't heard him come in but maybe I missed him. I'll check his room." There was a pause and I heard Finn walking around. "He isn't here Blaine. When did he leave?"

"Long enough ago that he should be there by now. Shit. I'm really worried. He probably doesn't want to see or talk to me right now. I screwed up man."

"What did you do?"

"That isn't important right now. I'm worried he got in an accident!"

"Where else might he go?" Finn wondered.

"I don't know!" I was freaking out.

"Oh! I know. I remember one time he told me that the best way to express your emotions was to sing about them. Maybe he went back to the choir room! I'm going to call Mr. Shu and see if he can run down to the school and check the choir room. I'll text you if there is news."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye, Finn." The phone clicked off and I collapsed on my bed.

Mr. Shuster's POV:

I was woken by the sound of "Don't Stop Believing". I looked around me confused where I was at first but I soon realized that I'd fallen asleep grading papers. I hoped Emma wasn't too worried about me. Maybe it was her calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mr. Shu?" He sounded panicked.

"Finn?"

"Is there anyway way you can get to the school to see if Kurt is there?"

"Calm down, Finn," I soothed, "Now first of all, I'm already at the school. I'm behind on checking papers. Secondly, why would Kurt be here this late at night?"

"Blaine called me and he said that he and Kurt got into a fight and Kurt stormed out and he was crying and he didn't come home and I think there is a chance he might have gone to the choir room to sing about it and could you just check?" He spurted out in one breath. It took me a few seconds to process it all but once I did I understood why he was worried.

"Of course, I'll go check right now." I jogged out of my office and headed towards the choir room but I didn't make it all the way before I saw Kurt's figure slumped against his locker. "I found him. Don't worry. Can you come pick him up? I'm sure his car will be safe here over night."

"Yeah. Of course. I'll be right there. And thanks."

"No problem. We'll be in the choir room." I hung up and walked over to Kurt and knelt in front of him. It looked like he'd cried himself to sleep. He looked exhausted. That must have been some fight. Any trace of Blaine had been decimated from his locker. I wondered if they'd broken up. "Kurt?"

I gently shook his shoulder and he mumbled in his sleep. I shook him again and he blinked his eyes open. Then he rubbed his arm over his eyes and I noticed his hands were stained with dried blood from the glass picture frame.

"Huh? Mr. Shu?" He asked sounding disoriented.

"Come on. Up." I gentle tugged him up off the floor and shut his locker door. Then I grabbed the pieces of his locker off the floor in one hand and I pulled him along with me to the choir room with the other. Once inside I sat him on the piano bench where he looked up at me pathetically and sniffled. "I'm going to get you some bandages for your hands. Stay here, okay? Finn is on his way to come get you and take you home."

He nodded and I walked into the choir room storage office to find the first aid kit. I grabbed it and hurried back to the main room. Once there I was met with something unexpected. Kurt had turned to the keys and had started playing and singing. I was slightly worried about Brad finding blood on his keys on Monday but I stopped to listen in spite of this.

"_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away"_

I was shocked. I'd never heard this side of Kurt before. His voice was pitched slightly lower than usual with a slight rougher southern twang, but no the obvious affected one from "Pink Houses". I could hear the emotion in his voice. He must be really hurting.

"_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry"_

He let this voice slip higher into a more comfortable range for the chorus and his voice rose in volume. It was beautiful.

"_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

'_All By Myself' would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way"_

This was way more than a "we had a fight" song. He was heartbroken. To him, their relationship was over and whatever happened, it was Blaine's fault. It was killing me to see Kurt hurt this badly.

"_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry"_

I rubbed at a tear trying to escape my eye. His voice was its best when he was emotional. I should give him more solos. He took a break from singing to play a brief instrumental solo and he played beautifully. I didn't even know he could play the piano. Sometimes I forget how talented he is.

"_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry"_

He sang the last chorus and managed to make it through the closing instrumental before letting his fingers slip from the keys. I heard a strangled sob escape him and he collapsed on to the piano crying into his arms. I slowly walked over and sat down next to him on the piano bench and rubbed his back. Eventually he calmed down enough that I could wrap the bandages around his hands. Then we just sat there in silence. I didn't ask and he didn't tell. I knew it was too fresh. Soon Finn came and took him home. I wondered what would happen at practice on Monday.

_-TBC-_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So first off: thank you for reading this despite the fact that it is a break up fic. It will have a happy ending I promise.

Second: I plan on (hopefully) using a different character's POV at least two times per chapter. We'll see how that goes.

Third: This will be a short chapter story with probably no more then 5 chapters at the most. Right now it is looking more like 3 or 4.

4: Here is a link to the song : http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=Czb5P_pw8Fc&ob=av3n

**REMEMBER TO TAKE OUT THE SPACES**

Reviews are totally awesome!

Love, Scifi


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstandings: A Klaine Break Up story**

* * *

**Setting:** Set back when Sebastian was actively perusing Blaine (before midseason 3 finale) and Blaine didn't realize he was evil (before Michael)!

**Summary:** Sebastian throws himself at Blaine and Kurt misunderstands the situation. Sad and Angsty. Angry!Kurt. HAPPY ENDING!Songfic (or just gleetastic!). Klaine. Not Cannon.(I recommend scrolling down to the bottom for a link to the music in the fic and playing it when the song occurs in my story)

**Spoilers**: Not much, I guess parts of the first half of season three.

_Kurt singing_

Puck Singing

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Puck's POV:**

I walked into Glee practice today knowing that some crazy shit was about to go down. Late Saturday night I'd been woken up by a frantic phone call from Kurt asking if he could come raid my itunes for some "Angry" music. Then he crashed at my house for nearly all of Sunday while he searched for the "Perfect song to show Him how I feel". When he'd finally chosen one, a Fall Out Boy song I'd downloaded illegally back in 2007 when they were popular, he then somehow convinced me to help him practice it for Glee. Once I heard the song he picked, I knew something had happened and my suspicions were confirmed when it became painfully obvious he and one Mr. Blaine Anderson were avoiding each other. I had to admit, I was a little excited to see the looks on both Blaine and the rest of New Directions faces when they heard the lyrics and the style of the song. So it was no surprise that I couldn't restrain my shit-eating grin as I took my seat and noticed Blaine shifting uncomfortably in the back row.

Mr. Shu was about to start a pep-talk when Kurt sashayed through the door looking slightly different than his usually fabulous self. I mean he still looked fashionable, but he was dressed in all black and had a definite punk vibe. I was kind of digging it. He certainly dressed the part.

"Fashionably late today, Kurt?" Asked Rachel uncertainly.

"Sorry," He responded, not sounding sorry at all, walking up to stand next to Mr. Shu, who looked confused, "I was preparing a song. If you don't mind, Mr. Shu, it is kinda important." Wow, bad ass points for Hummel. Mr. Shu seemed like he was about to tell him to wait but then his gaze shifted slightly to Blaine and he backed off. So, Mr. Shu knew something was up too. Interesting.

"Alright, Kurt. Go ahead." Kurt gave me a head jerk and I stood up to grab my Guitar and a mic for singing back up. Kurt pulled a stand over for himself as well. Once we were set up, Kurt looked up at Blaine for the first time since entering to room. Blaine was giving his best puppy eyes but they seemed to be sliding right off of Kurt's Bitch glare. Man, Blaine was in the dog house this time.

"This song is about getting ….caught." He glared down Blaine and the rest of the group followed his gaze. They were figuring out what I had assumed when I heard the song. Kurt had caught Blaine cheating. I kinda wanted to punch him for it, but he was little and fast and knew how to box so he could probably just dodge it. Kurt's punishment might be a little more effective.

Kurt started singing without accompaniment for the first word and I joined him with strong hits of my guitar on the second. It had a powerful effect. I saw everyone's eyes widen a little bit. Then against it might have been how low Kurt was singing and, well in the style of the song, he was practically screaming.

"_This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters_

_But we never stood a chance_

_And I'm not sure if it matters_

_If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons_

_I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town"_

"_Your secret's out"_ We sang together. I hit the lower notes and he the, still low, but higher part.

"_I know this hurts, it was meant to, it was meant to_

_Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one_

_And it's mind over you don't, don't matter"_

The rest of the Glee club was turning and glancing at Blaine every few seconds now. Blaine, meanwhile, was staring at Kurt looking like he wanted to cry. Kurt was rocking out. He'd taken the mic out of the stand and was actually sort of making the song sexual. It was a smart move. It is what I would have done. Remind him what he is missing out on now that he screwed up.

"_This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters_

_But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming_

_Into microphones for attention _

_Because we're just so bored_

_We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh_

_I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts" _

Here Kurt added a hip thrust for good measure.

"_Your secret's out_

_I know this hurts, it was meant to, it was meant to_

_Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one_

_And it's mind over you don't, don't matter"_

"_I used to obsess over living,_

Now I only obsess over you

_Tell me you'd like boys like me better_

_In the dark lying on top of you__" _

Blaine seemed to visibly flinch at this line and shake his head frantically. Was he seriously try to proclaim his innocence? I mean judging from the lyrics, Kurt had walked in on him and whoever.

"_This __has __been __said__ so many times that __I'm not sure if it matters_

_This __has__ been __said __so many times that __I'm not sure if it _matters!

_This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters_

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters"

I held out the last note and jammed out on my guitar while Kurt slide back into the chorus.

"_I know this hurts, it was meant to, it was meant to_

_Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one_

_And it's mind over you don't_, don't, _don't__, don't matter!"_

We finished off strong. There was a speaking part that came after this and made the song more poem-y and lame. Kurt and I both agreed it did nothing for the song and that neither of us could really pull it off correctly anyway.

There was a pause and then a few awkward claps.

"Thank you for your time." Kurt said stiffly and turned to walk out.

"Kurt! Wait! Please! Let me explain!" Blaine jumped up from his chair and rush over to Kurt. He successfully snagged a grip on his sleeve and tried to turn him back to look at him. Kurt, however, reacted violently.

"Don't!" He shouted, pushing Blaine away from him. "Touch me!" He finished. It was then that I realized Kurt was crying. He yanked out of Blaine's gasp, paused to wipe away an angry tear, and stormed out. The door slammed behind him with a crash.

"Sorry, Mr. Shu," Came Rachel's voice, "But I think Glee isn't going to happen today. I have to go check on Kurt!" Before Mr. Shu could answer she ran right past Blaine and out the door after Kurt. I watched as the rest of New Directions followed. First Mercedes and Brittany scurried out not even sparing a glance at Blaine. Then Santana stalked up to him and had to be dragged out by Tina and Quinn before she tried to "go Lima Heights" on him. Sugar and Rory shuffled out next, followed by Mike and Sam who both gave Blaine disapproving head shakes. Artie wheeled past him giving him a thumbs down. Last was Finn and I. I walked to the door all bad-ass and leaned against it waiting while Finn approached Blaine.

"Are you gunna punch me?" Blaine asked not looking up from the floor. "I would."

"No." Responded Finn. "Did you really cheat on him?" Finn asked not looking at Blaine, but instead standing slightly in front of him and looking at me. His jaw was set. He was gritting his teeth and scrunching his eyes. He was mad. Probably the maddest I'd ever seen him.

"No. I honestly didn't. It was a case of bad timing and putting too much trust in someone who I shouldn't have." Blaine looked up at the back of Finn. He was still crying.

"I'm not ready to believe you, not if Kurt doesn't."

"That's fair."

"So what are you gunna do about it?"

"I don't know." Finn nodded then sighed. He gave me a quick look before turning to face Blaine. I shrugged and walked out leaving them alone as Mr. Shu awkwardly walked past them and out the door.

**Finn's POV:**

I sighed as I turned to Blaine. The little guy was wracked with silent tears. Part of me wanted to believe him. He looked so torn up, but that could be because he was feeling guilty.

"You have two choices." I told him bluntly. "You can keep fighting for this. You can try to convince Kurt that it wasn't what he thought. You can try to win him back, but if he doesn't come back to you and forgive you, you run the risk of him hating you. I know Kurt, and seeing your face every day in school and knowing that he wasn't good enough to hold your attention, that you only want him back now that he caught you cheating, would kill him."

"That- I mean I don't – I'd never!" Blaine started desperately.

"Hey," I waved him away, "I'm not the one you need to convince. I told you. I'll believe you when he does." I paused while he nodded looking dejected. Dejected? How do I even know that word? "As far as I can tell, your other option is to get out of his life. If you loved him you wouldn't want him haunted by the memories of walking through that door. I'm talking quitting Glee at least until we graduate. Up to you, but, if I find you do neither, I might get puck to hold you down, if you know what I mean." I patted his shoulder and turned to walk out the door.

"You're a good friend Finn, and an even better Brother." I smiled and shut the door on him.

-TBC-

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thanks for reading. Sorry this took so long. I WAS IN CANADA! Haha

Here is a link to the song: www. youtube watch?v=0kiYevm-DX4

REMEMBER TO TAKE OUT THE SPACES! :D

I already started the next chapter so hopefully it will be out soon. If you have an POV requests let me know ok? :D

Reviews are love.

-Scifigeek-


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstandings: A Klaine Break Up story**

* * *

**Setting:** Set back when Sebastian was actively perusing Blaine (before midseason 3 finale) and Blaine didn't realize he was evil (before Michael)!

**Summary:** Sebastian throws himself at Blaine and Kurt misunderstands the situation. Sad and Angsty. Angry!Kurt. HAPPY ENDING!Songfic (or just gleetastic!). Klaine. Not Cannon.(I recommend scrolling down to the bottom for a link to the music in the fic and playing it when the song occurs in my story)

**Spoilers:** Not much, I guess parts of the first half of season three.

_Blaine Singing_

_**Music Playing from Boom Box**_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Rachel's POV:**

I was _not_ my usual perky self when I got to school this morning having been up half the night on the phone trying to get the whole story out of Kurt. It took way longer than was necessary because I had to keep calming him down after he burst into tears. I understood why he was upset but, I mean, half the glee club had been cheated on or done the cheating and everyone else seems to be fine.

Finn said he's been crying himself to sleep at night. By the time glee club was ready to start he'd broken down twice more during school. I guess he was past his angry stage because as we sat down in the choir room he was practically sniveling. He was falling apart. He was even wiping his nose on the sleeve of his sweater. I was pretty sure it was designer and I was also pretty sure it was the same sweater he wore yesterday. It was tragic, and so un-Kurt.

"You need to snap out of this!" I ordered him, grabbing ahold of his arm and handing him a tissue. "Blaine is going to walk through that door any second. Do you want him to see you like this? He's probably going to make kind of grand gesture in response to your song and you can't be weak. He wronged you Kurt and you have to show him that he is the one missing out. You are strong and you can get through this. You may have the vocal range of a soprano, but you aren't a little girl Kurt. So, man up!"

"Yeah," He sighed, handing me his used tissue. I quickly threw it away. Gross. "I know you're right. God, I don't know if I can do this, Rachel." I had to resort to drastic measures.

"Kurt Hummel, if you don't stop crying right now I will have Finn let me into your house when you aren't looking and I will steal all your scarves!" His head snapped around and I was met with a new spark in his eyes.

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't test me." I said smirking, knowing I'd gotten his fire back. Just then Mr. Shu walked in with Blaine in tow.

"Alright guys. I know you probably figured this was coming after yesterday, so I'm just gunna give the floor to Blaine." Mr. Shu announced before stepping back and sitting on the piano bench next to Brad. Blaine nodded to him and walked to the middle of the room, looking up at us.

"Kurt," He ignored the rest of us and addressed Kurt directly, "I know you are upset, I know you probably hate me, and I know I hurt you. And judging by the fact that you are refusing to look at me right now, you, uh, probably don't ever want to see me again." I glanced at Kurt to discover he was looking at his corduroys and picking at them. Blaine sighed. "That's okay. I understand. I can respect that. I won't try to force myself back into your life when you aren't ready for me to be there. But I think that neither of us wants to have to see each other every day because, well frankly, it will hurt, both of us. So I have something to say, if you're at least willing to listen."

Brad and the band started playing and I recognized the song almost right away. Oh, Blaine was pulling out all the stops. I mean I would have gone with something from a musical but Blaine _was_ Mr. Top 40. At least he had opted to slow down the tempo.

"_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see"_

Woah, was Blaine admitting that he'd lied to Kurt? Or was he just acknowledging the situation of being caught cheating?

"_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me"_

Was he going for guilt? Singing about how much he missed Kurt. Of course, knowing Blaine, he was probably just being brutally honest. The line about Kurt's innocence was spot on. Kurt had already confided in me that Blaine was not only his first time, but also his first kiss. I wonder if Kurt agreed that he deserved better than Blaine, and if Blaine really meant it.

"_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me"_

I saw Kurt's jaw clenching and unclenching. It was getting to him. What I didn't know was what kind of a reaction this was. Was he going to run over and hug him, crying, and forgive Blaine or was he going to agree that he deserved better and storm out? I guess I would have to wait until the end to find out.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Blaine was definitely crying now as the song came to a close and I feel like Kurt was close to crying too, but I couldn't make myself look.

"So," Blaine choked out after a deep breathe, "This is basically my way of saying good bye. Like I said, I think it would hurt both Kurt and I too much to have to see each other every day. I'm transferring back to Dalton."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth. I thought he was just going to quit the new directions, not leave the whole school. It was a bit dramatic; also there was no telling what the third transfer of Blaine's high school career would to do his academics.

"I've already sent my transfer papers to Principal Figgins so this is my last day," Blaine continued, "So thanks for everything you guys. I'll never forget my time here and you guys. Feel free to stop by Dalton and visit sometime. Bye, Mr. Shu." He nodded to Mr. Shu and then he dared a glance at Kurt. Kurt for the first time met his gaze. "Bye, Kurt."

Blaine walked out the door and it slammed behind him. Then there was an awkward silence. Then…

"Bye, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

**Mike's POV:**

I found Blaine by accident after Glee. I had forgotten my tennis shoes in the gym and I went back there to grab them when I heard music. I knew that Blaine liked to work out with music sometimes, so I figured it was him and went in to say hi or, at least, to say good-bye. Blaine and I had become pretty good friends during his time here. But when I walked into the workout room I saw something different than his usual boxing routine.

_**A hundred days have made me older**_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder**_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_**But all the miles that separate**_

_**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

This was not his usual upbeat boxing routine and he was actually crying while he threw the punches.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**_

His whole demeanor was different too. Where Blaine once stood straight backed in a practiced defensive stance he was now leaning into the punching bag and throwing punches haphazardly.

_**The miles just keep rollin'**_

_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated**_

_**But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah**_

His face, usually calm and focused, was scrunched as if in pain and was stained with tear tracks.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

Part of me wanted to go comfort him. But I didn't; he had hurt Kurt pretty badly. One thing was for certain, I would miss him. Maybe, once the tensions simmered down a bit, Tina and I would go visit him at Dalton.

_**Everything I know and anywhere I go**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa**_

Just as I decided to leave him to vent, he collapsed. It startled me it was so sudden. He was boxing one moment and the next he pitched forward and wrapped his arms around the punching bag. He sagged into it and slowly slid down it until he was on his knees sobbing into it like a pillow. I once again vacillated between leaving and going to him as the song finished out.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh**_

The music died leaving only Blaine's crying. It hurt me a little bit, but I had known Kurt longer and I had to have his back on this. I steeled my resolve and walked out of the gym.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading. Sorry this took sooo long. I'm LAZY :(

-love, scifi-


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstandings: A Klaine Break Up story**

* * *

Setting: Set back when Sebastian was actively perusing Blaine (before midseason 3 finale) and Blaine didn't realize he was evil (before Michael)!

Summary: Sebastian throws himself at Blaine and Kurt misunderstands the situation. Sad and Angsty. Angry!Kurt. HAPPY ENDING!Songfic (or just gleetastic!). Klaine. Not Cannon.(I recommend scrolling down to the bottom for a link to the music in the fic and playing it when the song occurs in my story)

Spoilers: Not much, I guess parts of the first half of season three.

_Blaine Singing_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Jeff's POV:**

"Blaine!" I called out waving to him as he walked into the Dalton Common Room. He looked up at me and waved briefly before ducking into the Warbler's Practice Room. It was great to have Blaine back but no one knew why he'd come back, and he'd been acting really distant. I glanced at Sebastian, our new leader, who was frowning after Blaine. He got up and walked after him. I glanced around to see if any other the other Warblers had noticed this. They hadn't. I got up and followed them.

When I caught up with them Sebastian was standing in the doorway to the choir room watching Blaine; Blaine was just sitting down on the piano bench to play something. He obviously didn't know we were watching. I felt a little bad for spying but I was just as curious as Seb was about why Blaine was acting like this. Maybe by listening to what he played I'd figure out what was wrong.

Then Blaine began to play. I didn't recognize it until he started so sing, because it was slowed down and I wasn't used to hearing the piano version of it.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_to see your beautiful face, anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio _

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_where we both admit we had it good but_

_until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood"_

It was "Not Over You". I had to stop myself from smacking my forhead. Kurt. Of course this was about Kurt. Why else would he be singing a song about a previous relationship? They must have broken up.

"_And I realize: If you ask me how I'm doin_

_I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_and finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

_Not over you"_

Poor Blaine. Obviously it wasn't a mutual break up.

"_Damn, damn boy you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_You took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent _

_I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me_

_Turn around and I'm back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_But I'm not even close without you"_

Blaine's voice got a little rougher, angrier. No. More bitter. They had left on bad terms. One of them had hurt the other, maybe they had both hurt each other.

"_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_and finally I'm forced to face the truth._

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you"_

I wondered if Blaine was crying. He was always expressive with his songs, but I'd never heard so much raw emotion in his voice when singing.

"_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then, if_ _you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_and finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you"_

He choked out the last few lines of the song and I heard him sniff. He wiped at his eyes. I was right, he was crying. I wanted to go give him a hug. But I would have to pass Sebastian and he didn't know I had followed him. Also I wasn't sure how Blaine would feel about me following him either.

I had to duck behind a door as Sebastian turned quickly and walked past me quickly. His face was serious and his pace quick. I wondered where he was headed in such a hurry.

**Sebastian's POV:**

I almost forgot to lock my jag as I ran from the car across the parking lot to reach McKinley High, that's how quickly I needed to get to Kurt. Watching Blaine sitting at the piano alone and crying while he sang had made me realize just horrible a thing I'd done. Even though I'd never meant for Kurt to walk in on us, I had planned on kissing him that night when I'd gone over there. I thought if I could show him how much I wanted him, and how awesome I was, he'd pick me.

I knew I'd be hurting Kurt by pulling Blaine away from him, but I didn't think I would hurt Blaine. I figured that he'd be happy to move on to me once out from under the shackles of gay-face Hummel. Despite how poorly I may have shown it, I didn't just want Blaine physically. I actually cared about him, and I'd hurt him. So I had to set things right.

Classes much have just let out because everyone was milling about and the crowds in the hallways were thinning the farther I walked into the school. I caught sight of Kurt as he exited their school's Choir Room and hung back until the other members of his sad excuse for a Glee Club said their goodbyes and left to run up to him.

"Hummel!" I called out to him and saw him freeze as he recognized my voice. Slowly he turned, his knuckles white as he gripped the strap on his book bag.

"Sebastian." He greeted stiffly. "What are you doing here? Come to gloat?" The pure hatred obvious in his piercing glare and venomous tone.

"No! I came to explain what really happened that night."

"Ugg. I think I'll pass on the details, thanks." Kurt made a disgusted face. God! Why wouldn't he just listen?

"He didn't cheat on you!" I all but shouted.

"What?" Kurt sounded startled.

"Blaine. He never cheated on you."

"I saw-"

"What you saw was me inviting myself into Blaine's house and him being too nice to throw me out on my ass. What you saw was me kissing him in the hope that he would chose me over you. But he want going to. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that if you would have walked in half a second later he would have already been well on his way to throwing me out!

"And I was dumb because I thought I could steal him away, make him love me. I was wrong. Okay? I was wrong! He still loves you. Even though he thinks you hate him he is still freaking in love with you and won't even look at me. And I _know_ I seem like a complete ass, but I actually do care about him and I don't want to see him like this."

"Like what?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He was frowning, as if he was trying to figure out if he believed him or not. Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Broken." Kurt looked away, his eyes watering.

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course!" He looked up fiercely.

"Then take him back. It's pretty clear to me now that he's only ever wanted you."

"But I'm too late. He's transferred back to Dalton."

"You really think your sad excuse for a public school is organized enough to have sent over his transfer papers yet?" I scoffed. "Ball is in your court, Hummel. Don't drop it." With that a turned and walked away. Calling over my shoulder, "Oh and this doesn't mean we are friends!"

**Principal Figgins' POV: **

I was minding my own business when all hopes of having a quiet evening flew out of the preverbal window.

"Sue, Hummel, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked warily.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but it's about Blaine. I was wondering if his transfer papers had been sent yet?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. That is between his family and the school. My hands are tied here." I frowned.

"Come on, Figgins!" Squawked Sue in her usual loud tone. "Can't ya see how important this is to porcelain? Look into his rainbow filled eyes and stare into the face of young love. Nay! True love. Then tell me there is nothing you can do." I sighed.

"And if, say, his paper work had not been yet sent to the new school?" I inquired, knowing full well it hadn't been. It was in fact still sitting on my desk. At my question Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement and I knew I had made the right choice.

"I would go and win him back!" He exclaimed with a smile and teary eyes. I nodded my head and picked up Blaine's file from my desk.

"Well, I suppose it's possible his transfer request may have accidentally been misfiled." At this I dumped the folder in the trash bin. Kurt let out a squeak of joy and Sue fist pumped.

"Thank you!"And Kurt was running out of the room.

"Ya know Figgins, you're a good guy." Sue proclaimed pointing at me. I forced a smile.

"How nice of you to notice. Now kindly, **GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!**"

**Author's Note:** Blimey this was a long time coming. Sorry guys! Almost done now …. Two more chapters I believe …. Eh…. Maybe just one. We'ss see how long it is. Haha.

The Song is "Not Over You" by Gavin Degraw. But the piano version is a cover by Max Schneider. www. youtube .

com

/

watch?v=CKR_1vh5Jw0 (take out the spaces and enters!)

Don't worry. Happy ending coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Misunderstandings: A Klaine Break Up story**

* * *

Setting: Set back when Sebastian was actively perusing Blaine (before midseason 3 finale) and Blaine .didn't realize he was evil (before Michael)!

Summary: Sebastian throws himself at Blaine and Kurt misunderstands the situation. Sad and Angsty. Angry!Kurt. HAPPY ENDING!Songfic (or just gleetastic!). Klaine. Not Cannon.**(I recommend scrolling down to the bottom for a link to the music in the fic and playing it when the song occurs in my story)**

Spoilers: Not much, I guess parts of the first half of season three.

First song:

_Kurt sings song 1_

Kurt sings song 2

Second Song:

_Kurt singing_

Blaine Singing

**Both Singing**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Trent's POV:**

"Yo! Big T! T Money!" I rolled my eyes at Jeff's antics but smiled at him as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey there Buddy!" I greeted, "What's up?"

"Not much! Ready for Warbler's Practice?"

"You bet! I'm really excited about the new song!" Jeff perked up.

"Oh yeah, man! Me too! I think it's gunna be like all-" Whatever he was going to say next was lost as a Freshman called out:

"Hey! There are people outside the window! They have microphones and amps and instruments! Do you think it is a rival Glee Club?" Everyone rushed to the windows.

"Is that-?" I started to ask if it was the McKinley High Glee Club but I broke off at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Kurt." He whispered sounding a bit shocked and pressing his hand against the glass. I reached out and opened the window in front me and a few other Warblers did the same and we waited. There was a squeal as the mics gave feedback when Kurt took a hold of his.

"Um." Kurt stuttered out sounding really nervous, "Hi. So some of you guys know me and um I won't take up too much of your time, but I need to say something. Blaine? If you're there, just listen, okay?" Next to me Blaine nodded.

"_I-I-I-I-I can't get you out of my head_," Kurt started singing as some of his friends played the accompaniment,

"_God knows I've tried_

_But I just can't forget_

_Those crazy nights and_

_All the things that we did_

_I-I-I-I _I'm crawling back to you,"

I smiled as the song transitioned into another. Leave it to the New Directions to make a mash-up just for one informal performance.

"Just like you said I would.

Yeah, I swallow my pride,

Now I'm crawling back to you.

Time can heal, but the scars only hide the way you feel,

And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging

On by a thread, when everything is said, I will regret it,

Yeah, I was doin' alright, thought I could make it,

Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it.

_I-I-I-I-I can't get you out of my head_

_God knows I've tried_

_But I just can't forget_

_Those crazy nights_

_And all the things that we did_

_I-I-I-I can't get you out of my head_

_I keep trying to sleep_

_But I'm lying awake _

_I'm thinkin' about the love I threw away,_

_But it won't let me go_

_And I need you to know that..._

If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would.

And I would take it all back, if only I knew that I could.

Tables turned, and I'm the one who's burning now,

Well I'm doing alright,

'Til I close my eyes

And then I see your face,

And it's no surprise.

_I-I-I-I _I'm crawling back to you."

The song ended and we all clapped and couple people gave a cheer. Kurt bit his lip. "Blaine?" He asked timidly.

I looked over at Blaine and he wasn't there. He was gone. I found Nick's eyes and mouthed, "Where is Blaine?" He shrugged. Then there was a gasp from the group and I swiveled back to the window just in time to see that Blaine had burst through the doors and was now running to Kurt. I smiled and noticed both of them were crying but grinning. Kurt turned away from the mic to meet Blaine and they were immediately wrapped up in each other's arms. They whispered to each other for a few seconds before Blaine reached up to pull Kurt into a kiss. I started clapping.

* * *

**Puck's POV**:

I was expecting another typical day in Glee practice, slouching in my seat, flicking paper balls at Finn, when Mr Shu announced that Klaine was gunna sing us a song. That made me sit up in my seat. I was super stoked to see my fave boys back together, and I didn't even hafta threaten anyone! I mean, not that I wasn't all for supporting Kurt be Badass when we all thought Blaine was a lyiing cheater. But now its all chill. Besides Kurt and Blaine's voices freaking rocked harmonies even though Kurt sang mostly girl solos from musicals I'd never heard of and Blaine did covers of shit on the radio.

I watched as they got up and walked to the center of the room, holding each other's hands between them and swinging them. Freaking adorable. Then Kurt started talking.

"So, um, you guys all know what happened," Some people chuckled a little. No shit we knew what happened. Glee's perfect it-couple almost were ruined because of a dumb misunderstanding and an annoying giraffe in a blazer, "but we're going to be okay now." He paused to smile at Blaine and Blaine grinned back like a love sick idiot. "You guys helped with the song at Dalton and we want to thank you for that. We found this song that speaks to how we're feeling in our relationship right now, and we would like to share it with you guys."

Blaine nodded in agreement and then walked over to the piano which they had somehow confiscated from Brad the piano man and wheeled closer to the center of the room. I wondered how they'd managed that. I always figur'd Brad had a soft spot for Blaine's bowties. Anyway, Blaine sat down and started to play and then a few seconds later he started singing.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core"

Blaine sang right to Kurt as Kurt wandered over to sit on the piano bench next to him. It was too cute. I could barely stand it. Sick. Then Kurt joined in singing doing harmonies and stuff.

"**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a guy like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find**"

Aw with the heart eyes. My babies are in love again. I mean. Uh, cool. You know. Shut up. They are freaking adorable okay? Even bad ass number wah can't help but get mushy. I mean, I've been in love before. I think.

"_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start"_

Kurt sang by himself this time and walked over to lean on the piano and look at Blaine. I sighed. So cute.

"**Oh,** **But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a guy like you is impossible to find**

**It's impossible**"

Oh they were singing together again. I kinda wanna sing with Kurt sometime. He can hit wicked high notes and I can hit reaaal low. Oh look Kurt was sitting on the bench next to Blaine now.

"_So breathe in so deep_

Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

And remember me tonight when you're asleep

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find"

They both paused. Blaine stopped playing and they just looked at each other. Then they both took a deep breath and sang the last part together loudly.

"**Tonight will be the night**

**That I will fall for you over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a guy like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find"**

They finished grinning widely. I think everyone else was smiling too. Then they kissed and we all stood up and clapped and cheered and stuff. It was awesome. They are totally forever to infinity and beyond.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes. OMG. Puck is the only one who gets TWO POV's (crazzzy!) **

**So much has happened since I last wrote. Basically… I survived depression and my frist year of college at the same time. But with the summer ahead of me I will be attempting to force myself to write every other day ( we shall see how that goes). I have a Blaine based fic and my first Kurtbastian in mind already.**

**Songs:**

"Out of My Head" by: Theory of a Deadman: watch?v=AoCZYAUih7g

"Crawling Back to You" by: Daughtry: watch?v=HiKGhREu_7Y  
(imagine this one a little softer)

"Fall for You" by: Secondhand Serenade: watch?v=c1O9DyFLIKo

**Thanks for reading. Sorry real life kicked my ass and it went so long without an update. **


End file.
